The Tale of Lady Keiko
by White Trenchcoat
Summary: Akainu had two proteges. The oldest and first one was Vice-Admiral Jonathan, and the second was Vice-Admiral Akauma, otherwise known as Lady Keiko, the Red Horse of War. In the aftermath of the Marineford War, only she can stop the upsurge of New World pirates and the dark machinations of Blackbeard. Rated T for violence, spoilers post Timeskip.
1. The Red Horse of War

So this story is OC-centric, specifically my OC of Vice-Admiral Akauma, or Lady Keiko, a violent protege of Akainu. Lots of appearance by canon characters.

All in all I hope we can all have some fun with the world of One Piece. Enjoy, and please review.

Justice.

Only those who had earned the privilege, the right, could wear the coat emblazoned with Kanji that defined the Marines. She had earned it, reluctantly, through brute force and unrelenting ferocity. Pirates, criminals, all were scum to be eradicated. Her mentor had beaten it into a violent young girl who had hated him with every breath. The hatred made it easier for her to acquire something she had long sought after, a weapon capable of bringing down islands. Terror, fear, destruction, death, everything contained within a small, golden snail with a single button.

The buster call. It had only been called upon in extreme circumstances, the ultimate attack by the marines, unstoppable and indifferent. Ten ships commanded by five admirals with no limits, no orders, except one: destroy everything. She had pressed it five hours ago, and now such a fleet converged in the New World, on the last known location of Marshal D. Teach, otherwise known as the Pirate Emperor Blackbeard. Three comrades had come along, two out of duty, and one for the destruction. The fourth, alongside herself, had been specially chosen. Vice-Admiral "Yokokaze" Gina had shown time and time again her strength in battle. "Begin the Buster Call" she ordered, the Den Den Mushi transmitting her orders across the fleet.

-A-

Two hours later.

Only three ships remained, only two Vice-Admirals left, survivors of Blackbeard's retaliation. The pirates had boarded them long ago, ragtag, bloodthirsty men waving weapons and killing all in their path. Gina considered it lucky Blackbeard had not made an appearance. The battle was being led by the 1st Fleet Commander Jesus Burgess. The Emperor was there, however, his presence an oppressive force encouraging the scum under him.

Tall and imposing. two slender katana giving her a long reach, the marine fought in a circle, calm as a lake. It happened as the last pirate fell, the deck exploding in a shower of splinters. A hulking fighter came from below, humungous fist aiming for her face. "Twin Gusts!" yelled the Vice-Admiral, turning on the spot and unleashing two whirlwinds that held its momentum. She jumped back, not wanting to go toe-to-toe with the hulking mass if she could avoid it. Grinning with large teeth, Burgess bent his arm, pointed his elbow at Gina, and let forth a blast of air pressure. The Marine tensed her body. "Tekkai!"

The blast knocked the wind out of the marine, allowing her to stand up for a few minutes before sagging to her knees. "Wi~hahaha!" laughed Burgess triumphantly, tossing a charging marine off the ship. "Can you give me a challenge, girl? Let's fight!" He aimed a punch at her weakened form and she dodged to the side, slashing twice with both swords. Blackened skin deflected the attack, the pirate grabbing her foot and swinging Gina into the deck. "Try again! Maybe those toothpicks will get through my Haki."

Gina picked herself off the floor and spat out a tooth, swords flipped around, her body rising in a lethal spin. Once, twice, three times, each blow just bounced off his hardened skin. "Hado Elbow!" At close range every part of her body was pounded by the sheer pressure. Still laughing, the Commander of the First Fleet picked her up by the neck, looking sadistically at her. "Weak! Is there no one strong to fight?!" he yelled in her face, smashing her into the deck and pulling her back up.

A flying kick knocked him to the other side of the ship. Gina dropped and a slender hang yanked her into a comforting embrace. Even with the blood trickling into her eyes, she recognised the new face. "Keiko…" she whispered, and passed out.

-A-

Her rescuer, and initiator of the Buster Call, stood up and handed the unconscious marine to a lieutenant behind her. "Get her and the men away from here. Regroup, and then mount another attack once I take out Teach."

"But… Vice-Admiral, that's suicide! We have only one ship and a handful of men. We have to retreat, Lady Akauma" he protested, cringing from the fierce glare she responded with.

"You coward. The only reason you still have your teeth is because I need you to save Gina. Now go, unless you want to fight Blackbeard's lackey." He stepped back and then hurried to leave the ship. Hearing the loud footsteps behind, Keiko flipped backwards, landing on Burgess' massive shoulders. "Not going to fight fair? Good. I wasn't going to either" sneered the Marine, bringing down both fists on his head and twisting her legs to flip him into the deck, feeling the strain in her muscles. Keiko somersaulted away from his vicious swipe, vanishing a moment later.

Before he could attack again, her fist slammed into him. It thudded against the muscular black chest, and Burgess looked down with a smirk. "Hell" she muttered an instant before his hand crunched into her face, throwing the marine back across the deck and into the railing. Feeling her broken nose and ignoring the pain, she twisted it back into position, grunting at the sensation.

The scent of her own blood invigorated the Vice-Admiral, and she kicked out, launching a blade of air pressure at her opponent. The elbow destroyed the attack and then Keiko was behind him, her knee rammed into his groin. Burgess went down with a pained grunt, but he wasn't finished, snatching for the Marine who had humiliated him. Appearing above, the Vice-Admiral was well out of reach, and slammed her feet into his face, sending both through the ship. The ocean met them, Burgess hitting the surface with his back. Seeing him still amidst blood and water, unable to fight, she swam back up, feet aching. Not exactly her best fight, with aching bones and a broken nose, all you needed in battle was the ability to destroy everything in your path, regardless of the consequences. That was Absolute Justice.

"Now, for your boss" she muttered, tearing off a sleeve of her suit and using it to stem the bleeding. In the meantime, she let her observation haki sweep across the entire battlefield. Only Gina remained of her Vice-Admirals, and she was currently getting further and further away. "Cowards. I'll take on Blackbeard by myself."

Scanning, she finally found him, guiding the ships with the Quake Quake fruit's powers and keeping them together with the Shadow Shadow Fruit's. She hesitated at the thought of someone wielding two Devil Fruits, an aberration by normal standards.

Then again, the New World was anything but normal.

Swimming quickly through the ocean, her haki guided her straight and true to her opponent. She jumped up like a dolphin, jack-knifing and landing on the flagship.

Short and fat, unshaven, his appearance repulsed the Marine. A culmination of every pirate, every scum beneath a black flag. That was Blackbeard; worse than scum.

"Ze~hahaha. Look what fate has in store for me today! What is your name, girl?"

"I am Vice-Admiral Akauma of Marine Headquarters!"

He took a step back, then grinned. "Akainu's protege? How comical" laughed Blackbeard, clenching his fists and gathering black smoke around his body. "You don't appear to have a devil fruit, but you will still not escape my pull!"

Keiko gasped as she found herself pulled off the deck, flying through the air into the pirate's hand. Blackbeard grinned triumphantly and slammed her down, shockwaves pounding her body over and over from his palm. He let go and stepped back, panting from the exertion.

"That all you got, scum?" she spat out, crimson dotting the ship's deck. Blackbeard just continued smiling, a tornado of smoke rising up from his back and reaching out feelers. Keiko leapt and ducked, flinging herself overboard to swim deep where the Shadow Shadow fruit's power couldn't reach.

The cool water calmed her down, providing release for her aches, but it would have to be brief. Manoeuvring below, she kicked violently, propelled upwards and erupting like a geyser beneath Blackbeard with an uppercut that staggered the Emperor. She disappeared again and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, and she broke every bone in her hand; it was like hitting a wall.

Cursing, she tried to recuperate but that same wall slammed into Keiko like a tonne of bricks. The Vice-Admiral rolled onto her front, trying to get up. "Damn it. You're dead, fatso" she called out, gasping on the deck, laughing to herself hysterically. She found the red overtaking her now, matching Blackbeard's crazy exuberant expression with her own. The Vice-Admiral was vaguely aware of him taking the same stance from before.

"Ze~hahaha, you have spirit, little girl. Come here!"

Keiko swore and tried to jump away, but a black tendril caught her leg, pulling the Marine into his gathering sphere of shadow. Instead of punching the Vice-Admiral however, Blackbeard continued sucking in more and more of the surrounding environment. A great gravitational force emanated from the Emperor, cracking the deck and pulling in the people around them. Even his own men were caught up, swirling around with Keiko amongst them, vainly struggling to escape.

Slowly they reached the centre and the last thing Keiko saw amidst her rage was Blackbeard's shit-eating grin. "It is not my fate to be defeated here. Black… Star!" he yelled, and the darkness exploded.

* * *

I'm mostly curious about whether she's a well written female character. Next, we have the Fleet Admiral himself, and a surprise cameo.


	2. Crosswind

Now that Visoreds: Origins is pretty much finished, I can focus on my other works. I've gotten more inspiration bursts for this tale now, and it's going to be good. Hopefully at least weekly updates!

* * *

Keiko floated on her back, coming awake with a splitting headache. Around her floated a mixture of flotsam and bodies. Unable to focus on her haki, Keiko swam over to the largest wreckage she could find, coughing up water and panting heavily. The water beside her stirred, and heavy footsteps came across the wreckage.

"Greenbeard has made it through the Calm Belt, Captain. His target is Loguetown just as you ordered" spoke a calm, feminine voice. Light, almost hopping, footsteps darted over wood alongside heavy, plodding ones.

"What about Greybeard?" demanded Blackbeard, Keiko remaining as still as possible. "He needs to attack as soon as possible; we need more Devil Fruit users, Lafitte. At the moment, there don't seem to have been any here."

"Captain. We found Burgess!" yelled a far off voice, and the pirates moved away from her body. Greybeard, Greenbeard? She'd never heard those names before. As far as she was aware, only two pirates had 'beard' as their epithet. The now deceased Whitebeard and that scum Blackbeard

Returning footsteps interrupted her thoughts, and Keiko tried to control her breathing.

"So Burgess, you were defeated by this pipsqueak marine?" demanded Blackbeard's gruff voice, his First Mate narrowing thuggish eyes.

"She didn't fight fair! Moving around so fast, using Soru. Cheater!" exclaimed Burgess, kicking at her body. She cried out in pain, but that only sharpened her. She imagined the three of them grinning sadistically, and felt an intense anger rise up in her body.

Before his next attack could connect, Keiko used all of her strength to throw her legs over into an elegant handstand, the foot stamping down on the shipwreck instead of her face. Taking in a deep breath while they were surprised, Keiko brought down both legs, the last of her Haki infusing them with immense strength.

The deck they were on splintered, falling deeper into the water. Blackbeard cried out in shock, unable to find a footing to use his powers. Burgess lunged at her with both hands outreached just as Keiko stood up. Letting it slide past her, Keiko grabbed the arm and stuck out her leg. Stumbling over the limb, Burgess became unsteady enough for the Marine to pull his arm forwards and spin over the pirate's body, pushing him into the water. She then leapt onto his back and used his bulk as a spring to shoot her body up.

"Stop her!" cried Blackbeard, scrambling to find stable ground. Keiko jack-knifed in mid-air, executing a perfect dive into the water. Deep down she swam, trying to find refuge in a place Blackbeard would never dare to enter. Able to focus everything into her Observation Haki, she reached out to sense any Marines. A flash of anger ignited in her heart at sensing Gina's form surrounded by three unknown men.

Still diving, her body curved like a dolphin's to break the surface, arms pulling her forwards. Her muscles screamed, but Keiko ignored them. She'd have never left Gina alone; should never have trusted a mere Captain with her life. When the anger took over though, she ceased to be Keiko, and became…

A ship appeared, Blackbeard's flag on the mast and fluttering violently. She sensed him still several leagues away, standing still. She had maybe ten minutes; he wasn't the fastest opponent she had. That feminine guy, though, looked quick. Keiko got onto a piece of flotsam and climbed up the ship's side. She paused in the middle, resisting the urge to cry out in pain. She had to save Gina. It was only them alive, just like before.

"Look, guys, there's been some mistake. I didn't know I had to follow Blackbeard to be in his territory. I just took a wrong turn, you know?" emerged an unrecognisable male voice, sounding nervous. She peeked over the top and looked to see a plain, unassuming man in a jacket and shorts. Beside him was Gina, a bruised eye and bloodied lip igniting the fury again.

Akoti looked around, wondering how he got into this situation. He thought it had been a good idea; sneak into Blackbeard's territories while the Marines attacked, but he hadn't banked on how big the battle had become. Ships were exploding left and right, He should have known, really. Both sides like to make big spectacles of themselves.

"Well you have a choice now. Follow Blackbeard, or die."

Wow, what a lot of options, thought Akoti darkly, waiting for his time. Luckily for him, the handcuffs weren't seastone and could be easely picked. "Is there perhaps a third option?" he asked, trying an attempt at humour.

"At least try to be a man" muttered the female Marine beside him, shooting a glare.

Easy for her to say; she was a Vice-Admiral, and a marine. It was her job to take scum like this down. Well, technically, also to take him down, but he'd never hurt anybody. Well, not as much as Blackbeard had.

"Sorry, Miss Marine but I don't want one of the most terrifying pirates after me" he replied, shrugging and looking into the faces of their captors. "So, join or die? Hm. Give me a moment to think it over?"

"Oh for God's sake!" came a harsher, female voice, the group looking over at the dripping Marine with fire red hair and a torn Marine coat. Oh great, thought Akoti, another Marine, and this one looked psychotic on top of it. "I've heard enough. You'll all die here."

"Ha, just try it, Lady. Don't you know whose ship you're on? This is-" began the one closest to Akoti, stopped a moment later as his body was thrown through the air, blood splattering the floor. She hadn't even touched him, just punched the air.

"I know it's Blackbeard's ship, moron. I'm not scared of him, and I'm definitely not scared of some no-name pirates." As she said that, the doors to the deck opened, more cut-throats and vagabonds coming onto the deck. Akoti looked around at the escalating situation, wondering why him? This Marine was going to kill them all!

"I knew you'd come, Akauma! Wipe them all out!" cried the Marine beside him, an ecstatic expression on her face. That was nothing compared to the pirates' reaction though, the men all whispering to each other in hushed tones.

"It's the Red Horse!"

"Who?"

"Akauma… you don't mean...

"She's Akainu's protege?" cried a pirate near the back, all of them staring with wide eyes. Akoti gaped, stunned by shock, looking around in horror. Akainu? That psycho marine who went unstopped through the entire war? Jesus, what HAD he gotten into. The situation just kept getting worse. Beyond panicking now, he closed his eyes, trying to think up a plan.

"Allow me to get a word in edgeways" he commented, and drew in a deep breath.

-K-

"Akainu's protege!" exclaimed the pirates, annoying Keiko even more. It wasn't fair, damn it. She was terrifying on her own. Akauma, the Red Horse of War, had a reputation she had literally killed for, but it would never be enough. She would always be second best, just in his shadow.

"That settles it" spoke Keiko quietly, trembling with rage. She glanced to see a terrified look from Gina, and would have apologised if she could have. "Every person here with a Y chromosome is going to die."

She raised her foot, kicking at the first pirate to run at her. He flew into a group of them, and she punched the next one. Her Haki suddenly flared, signifying a greater threat than the rest. Someone's true power had been hidden amongst the weaklings.

Backhanding a pirate into the floor, she zeroed in on the captured man, handcuffs cut in half and head brought back. Keiko barged past the group, ready to gut this fool along with the rest of them.

-A-

Great and now she was coming for him. Akoti thought it had been too lucky to have a pirate accidentally free him by dropping his sword, and now he realised the Gods had abandoned him to a far more violent fate. Her gazed locked onto his, and he withered. Still. there was one way to salvage this, and even survive.

"Sorry about this" he commented, taking up the sword and cutting Gina's cuffs. She looked at him in confusion, arm grabbing hers. Akoti gathered everything he had, while trying to avoid the Marine's murderous gaze, and opened his mouth, shouting at the ground.

-K-

Two feet away and the man shouted into the deck. Keiko felt her eardrums vibrate from the shock, the entire deck splintering from the attack's force. A Devil Fruit! That, and he was holding Gina. There was nothing she could do, however, as the entire ship cracked in half, the man and Gina disappearing beneath it. "Gina!" cried Keiko, lost in the chaos the man's attack had caused. Who was this guy?

-A-

This guy was Akoti Kikoeru, owner of the Eru Eru no Mi, with the power to generate sound waves from his mouth. He currently fell into the debris, clutching the Marine to him to protect her. If she was important to this Akauma, she might spare him. Either way, he had a moral compass that could never be ignored.

"I can tell what you're thinking. She may spare you, if she's in a good mood" commented Gina as they landed, the dampness down here telling them how close they were to the ocean. "Did you have a plan what to do next, or are you just going to panic more? Seriously, if you had just done nothing she would have just killed them all and made a ship out of their bones." Akoti stared at her, and she smirked. "Just kidding."

"Man, Grand Line Marines are so different from Blues ones."

"You're from the Blues? No wonder you almost pissed yourself when she appeared."

Screams and laughter echoed from the deck above, something wet dripping onto Akoti's shoulder. He touched it and held it to the light, paling. A body fell, and he jumped back, shrilly screaming. Gina looked bored, straightening her clothes. She turned away from him to adjust her cleavage, running a hand through dark blonde hair to straighten it.

"Alright, she should be done about now. Just let me do the talking, OK?" assured Gina, turning to look at the pirate who just lay on the floor, eyes glazed. A slender figure dropped from the hole, landing on one knee.

-K-

"Yes he did just faint" announced Keiko after she had landed, wiping a bloodied hand on the rags of the corpse from before. "As for you, Gina Kogane, I have something special just for you." Keiko stomped forwards and threw her arms around the Marine. She relaxed instantly, putting her head on Gina's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're OK."

Her friend returned the gesture, stroking Keiko's back to calm her. "What about you. The men were saying you took on Blackbeard. "

"Yeah, I did, and failed completely" scowled Keiko, pulling away and looking at the ship. Gina was the only one apart from Sengoku who she'd admit her failures to. "Let's sink this and return to Headquarters."

"What about him?"

"Couldn't care less."

Keiko punched open a hole for them to leave by. The wood behind them groaned and then the ship collapsed into a pile of debris and splinters.

-A-

"Still as troublesome as always" muttered a familiar voice as someone dragged Akoti from the wreckage. A couple of slaps, and things came into focus again.

"What-Max?" he asked, tilting his head back to look upside down at his saviour. In a cowboy hat, jeans and shirt, Max Saccharine stood before him, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny story, but it can wait. Blackbeard and his crew are still around, so we should leave."

"Hey! What happened to our ship?" yelled a boisterous voice, and they turned to look at Blackbeard, Burgess and Lafitte looking at the wreckage. Akoti and Max looked each other.

"Time to go."

They ran.

* * *

Akoti and Max are cameos from the role-play I did that Akauma originated from, and are just fun story tools to use (Akoti is not originally my creation.). He was Captain of our crew, with Max as his first mate. Just a little bit of trivia.

Next, the return to Marine HQ.

-WT.


	3. Heralds of Chaos

So many stories. But I found my muse again, and it should be fun. Fuantei is one of my favourite characters because he is one of the closest to One Piece canonicity I think. Anyway, enjoy Nostalgia.

* * *

"Down with the World Government!"

Gunfire. Sceams. The pouring rain making the smoke hover over the ground.

-K-

"You alright, Keiko?" asked Gina, poking her in the face childishly. Keiko opened her eyes, looking up into the afternoon sky. Sand beneath her back, sun going down, the marine sat up and stretched. "You were out for a long time."

Keiko turned and nodded, smiling. "Just remembering. I took quite a beating from Blackbeard. Anyway, that bruise on your face should make you more worried than a few cracked bones."

Gina grinned, rubbing the sore area. "It makes me look heroic, I think. That guy, Burgess… my attacks did nothing to him. He tossed me around like a rag and I would have died if it wasn't for you. Emperor crews are something else."

"He was pretty strong. My feet hurt after kicking him so many times, but you have to remember Gina that men like him can't be beaten by brute strength. You need to be clever, and strategize. Being so heavy, he's easy to throw and toss down. Did Admiral Kizaru not teach you that?"

"You know him. He told me not to worry about it. Anyway, I trained with you, didn't I? Manage to bribe Sakazuki to bring me along one of his missions."

"Yeah, and how was that?" snapped Keiko, scowling again. Gina shuddered, closing her eyes.

"So much blood. He went all out, and their Captain only had a B400,000 bounty."

"You were lucky."

-K-

The fist of magma slammed into Keiko's stomach, but she held fast. Another one to her head, then her groin, but she knew she had to withstand it. "Hell Hound" called Akainu, bringing his fist back and making the Marine tense. His hand came forwards, launching a projection of magma that knocked the wind out from her. Her concentration shaken, the magma burned her skin severely. On her knees, she coughed up blood, panting heavily with both hands on the ground.

"Pathetic. That was only five punches. Some Captain" admonished Akainu, cracking his knuckles. The training ground could barely be seen by the smoke and heat haze around them. Keiko staggered to her feet, breathing in slowly. No ribs cracked as of yet, but that was luck more than anything, and they were just first degree burns. "You must never falter, you must never give in. Absolute Justice is just that: absolute. It is not lazy Justice, or whatever-Justice, but Absolute Justice."

"I know already! Just keep going, bastard."

"Fine. Bakuretsu Kazan!"

Keiko winced, covering her entire body in the black sheen of Haki. She watched Sakazuki slam his fists together and pull them apart with a roar, a circle of magma covering the entire ground. Red hot, it melted beneath their feet, Keiko falling into a pool of burning lava. If she lost concentration for even a moment, it would be all over. Sakazuki watched stoically as his protege was engulfed entirely in the hot magma, arms crossed and keeping the pool hot.

A few minutes later, he walked away, the magma beginning to cool. It was then a black clad fist punched through the lava, dragging Keiko's smoking body back to solid ground. She wheezed, grunting from the effort but pulling herself up. Her skin lost its black sheen as she got out, collapsing on the ground with a gasp of pain. The Marine girl retched from the smoke, crawling away from the training ground.

-K-

"Are you sure you're OK? You keep spacing out" interrupted Gina's voice, lithe body swimming beside hers. Keiko paused, treading the water as she cleared her mind.

"I'm fine. Just wondering whether I went too far this time."

"Sengoku will understand."

"He's not Fleet Admiral anymore. Sakazuki is, and that means a long, boring monologue about Justice and what it means."

Keiko pushed herself through the water, helped along by Gina. The makeshift raft they'd constructed slowly moved them over the water. "No ships left. Damn that Blackbeard" growled Keiko, scanning the sea. It took hours before they saw another ship, and Keiko began rowing slowly towards them. "Good, it's a Marine ship." So focused on it was Keiko, she didn't notice Gina look sheepishly aside.

"Promise not to get mad?" spoke up Gina suddenly, pausing in her rowing. Keiko narrowed her eyes, stopping as well. "Well, just in case this, er, went badly, I tried to contact the nearest ship to Blackbeard's territories."

"Okay. And?"

"Well, I got an answer, but…"

"Akauma you old girl!" boomed a vibrant voice, the ocean kicked up in a violent spray that filled the air. All that drying in the sun was undone, a tidal wave almost upsetting their raft.

"Oh no… please, don't tell me…"

"Yeah…" replied Gina, laughing nervously. Keiko glared at her, but it was gone moments later.

"Fuentai! You fool, stop shouting! You'll attract-see?!" yelled back Keiko, venting her anger. The water churned between them, a huge shape bursting up from the water. Large serpentine body, razor sharp fins, jagged maw, a very vicious looking sea king had just appeared. "I'm going to kill you, Konran!"

"You got this one, girl!" shouted back Fuantei, incensing her further. Keiko let out a scream of frustration and blackened her fist.

"Oh, you picked a bad time to appear you giant worm! Keiko Punch!" yelled Keiko angrily, leaping up and bringing hr fist back. Teeth spread as the mouth opened, closing down on her arm. They shattered against her Haki, Keiko's fist pounding the creature's head. It trembled, giving a short roar of pain before it crumpled to the water. Landing on top of it, she felt it stir and punched again, the giant beast still in death.

-K-

Keiko hopped over the deck rail, Gina hoisted over her shoulder. "Doctor. Now" grumbled Keiko, handing her off to the Lieutenant who came forwards. A light, velvet suit, cleanly cut hair and beard, Fuantei's First Mate, Martin Cobb, was a stark contrast to his Vice-Admiral. In fact, he was one of the rare people she dwas not annoyed by, or hated. She gently handed Gina's tired body to the Marine, who saluted, and let him take her off. "I suppose I should thank you."

"I'd rather an apology. You wanted a dust up with an Emperor, but you didn't call me? I'm hurt, Akauma." Laughing heartily again, she merely glared at his large form. The beer stained Marine coat rested on his back, a green striped suit with the arms torn off and showing muscular arms.

"The last time you fought I had to swim back to Marine HQ while carrying your fat ass. Every Marine on here must be suicidal."

"Drahaha! Someone's in a bad mood. Come, I have some really good sake in my cabin! We must celebrate your return.

Keiko grumbled but followed him into the cabin, wanting to punch something.


End file.
